Vanilla Twilight
by xSarcasticNinjax
Summary: Grief. Sorrow. Pain. This is all that fills Blackflame's world after his mate is murdered before his very eyes. He cannot move on. No. He cannot. One-shot based on the song Vanilla Twilight by Owl City.


**This one-shot is based on one of my favorite songs: Vanilla Twilight by Owl City. Please do not read until you've listened to the song!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics on here, would I? I also don't own Vanilla Twilight, Adam Young does. Beautiful song.**

Vanilla Twilight

Yowls, screeches, and screams filled the air as a battle raged on in the camp. Blackflame crouched at the egde among the reeds, green eyes narrowed in concentratrion.

_Sandblaze!_ The pale ginger tom was pinned underneath Leafstream, one of RiverClan's senior warriors. Blackflame launched himself at Leafstream and hauled him off Sandblaze. Sandblaze leaped up to help Blackflame, swiping and clawing at the Leafstream, who tried in vain to block the blows. The tabby tom's energy was quickly draining, and soon Blackflame had him pinned to the the ground.

Suddenly Blackflame was bowled off Leafstream, the wind knocked out of him. Glaring down at him was Darkshadow, the deputy of ShadowClan. Blackflame struggled against Darkshadow, but the dark grat tabby held him fast.

Blackflame thought fast. He raised his hind legs to right under Darkshadow's belly and extended them forcefully. Darkshadow was thrown off and lay limpy on the ground, blood trickling out of a huge gash in his stomach.

Blackflame gazed in horror at the sight in front of him. Realization hit him like a bolt of lightning. _My claws were unsheathed. They must have sunk into Darkshadow's belly as I was pushing him off me. _Blackflame raced over to Darkshadow, but his eyes had already glazed over and he lay motionless, blood now pooling around his lifeless body.

"DARKSHADOW!" A piercing scream rang through the air. A white she-cat bolted over to the ShadowClan deputy's limp form. She pushed her nose into his fur briefly before turning on Blackflame.

"YOU!" she screamed, her voice full of rage and pain. "YOU KILLED HIM!" Blackflame slowly started backing away from her. A murderous glint appeared in her eyes and she launched herself back into battle. Confusion filled Blackflame's mind, but he shrugged it off. He stepped back over to Darkshadow's body.

"I'm sorry," he murmured softly, then backed away.

The white she-cat appeared again, this time dragging a silver tabby with her. Alarm and panic flashed through Blackflame's mind. _Silverflower!_

He started towards her, but a huge black tom jumped on him and pinned him. The black tom forced Blackflame's head sideways so that he had the perfect view of Silverflower and Darkshadow's mate. He was forced to watch in horror as the love of his life was slowly torn apart by the white she-cat.

After a few moments of agony for both Silverflower and Blackflame, the white she-cat dealt the death blow. Tears clouded Blackflame's vision and he threw the black tom off him with a strength he didn't know he had. The white she-cat glared at him.

"Now you know what it's like," she spat. But Blackflame ignored her. he shoved her to the side and crouched by Silverflower's limp body. He pushed his muzzle into her soft fur and breathed in her scent for the last time.

"Silverflower," he murmured, tears streaming down his face and dripping into her fur. "I love you."

* * *

Blackflame sat nest to his mate's body, silently sitting vigil. Silverflower's mother, father, sister, and mentor also sat around Silverflower's body, but Blackflame took no notice of them. All he could focus on was Silverflower.

The rosemary and watermint that Breezesky had put on her fur earlier masked her familiar scent. Her beautiful silver fur, which had been originally splattered with blood, had been groomed well and shone in the moonlight. Her face was peaceful, as if she was merely in deep slumber. But Blackflame knew she would never open those enchanting ice-blue eyes of her's ever again.

Tears slipped down his cheeks as he thought of their so well-planned future. They had just become warriors, but they planned to have three kits, one fierce little black she-kit, one strong silver tabby tom, and one handsome gray tom. They would have grown old together, hunting and fighting for their Clan and watching their kits grow up to be fine warriors. But those kits, that future, was an impossible dream now. _Because she's dead, _Blackflame thought bitterly. _Dead. Dead. _The word echoed through his mind, but he couldn't, he couldn't grasp the fact the she was dead. _DEAD. _

"She's dead," he whispered to himself.

* * *

Blackflame lay awake in his nest, gazing up at the roof of the den. It was the night after the vigil, and he couldn't stop thinking about her. Silverflower.

Her beautiful face shone in his mind and he imagined her frolicking around in a sunlit meadow with her deceased brother, Graystorm, up in StarClan. He smiled softly and shut his eyes.

The lack of her presence was painstakingly obvious. Blackflame could almost feel her warm fur pressing against his side, but when he shifted the get closer to her, all he felt was the dry moss of his nest. His heart sank in disappointment and he prayed that he'd dream himself into StarClan so he could see her.

* * *

That morning, Blackflame got up to do his and Silverflower's daily outing. Every morning, just before the sun peeked over the horizon, he and Silverflower would get up while the whole forest was still sleeping and play together. Sometimes they would race, sometimes they would fish, they would just... love each other. They had the luxury of being alone together, with no one to bother them, and they indulged in that luxury with pure bliss.

_I guess I'll have to do that hunt alone, _Blackflame thougth, swallowing his grief.

When he got out of the camp, he broke into a sprint. Wind racing in his ears, a grin spread across his face. This was just like old times, when he and Silverflower would race through the reeds.

The grin vanished at the thought of Silverflower, and Blackflame slowed to a walk. He ambled slowly along the banks of the river, staring into the cascading currents.

Blackflame lay down on the dewy grass, gazing up at the dark blue sky. Dawn was beginning to creep in, turning a small section of the sky light blue. A flash of nostalgia coursed through him as he thought of all those days he had watched dawn arrive, Silverflower at his side. But watching it alone just wasn't the same. He missed her warm fur pressed against his, and her breath against his ear as she whispered things to him that no one else would ever hear.

The silence wasn't so bad until Blackflame looked at his paws. As they were lying down, he would entertwine his and Silverflower's paw together, and her paw had always fit perfectly against his.

"Why?" he whispered almost inaudibly. "Why did you take her from me?" he meowed out loud, tilting his head to the sky. "Why? _Why? _WHY?" His meows turned to yowls as he screamed his pain to the sky. "Why, StarClan? Why Silverflower?" Huge, fat tears rolled down his cheeks and he tore up clumps of grass with unsheathed claws.

He cried because the only cat left that he loved was gone forever.

He wept because he had no more reason to live.

He sobbed because a piece of him had died.

* * *

Pale pinks and oranges streaked across the light blue sky. The faint outline of the moon was starting to become visible, and the tiny lights of StarClan were beginning to appear. Blackflame was sitting on top of one of the Great Oaks, right before the dusk patrol.

Blackflame felt his eyelids begin to droop; the effects of having not slept in two days. Cold nostalgia had always chilled him to the bone, and he would lay awake, thinking of his and SIlverflower's time together.

But drenched in vanilla twilight, Blackflame didn't feel tired at all. Sleep didn't matter all when he was thinking of Silverflower. Sometimes, when he was thinking about her, he didn't feel so alone. It was almost like she was right there next to him, but not. He wasn't so alone.

* * *

Moonshine gazed at him playfully through vivid violet eyes. "Come on, you can't be that slow," she meowed teasingly. "Please, just one race?" Blackflame growled deep in his throat at the young warrior. A few moons had passed and Blackflame still couldn't let go of Silverflower. He couldn't race with Moonshine. It would be too much like racing with Silverflower, and he couldn't betray her like that.

"I'm telling you this for the last time," he snarled. "_No._"

"Blackflame, I know you're sad about Silverflower," Moonshine meowed softly. "But you can't lock yourself up forever."

_It's okay,_ a voice whispered in the breeze. _Blackflame, it's okay._

_Silverflower?_ he thought bewilderedly. _Is that you?_

_Yes, my love, _the voice whispered. _Blackflame, Moonshine is a good cat. Live your life to the fullest. If you take another mate, I will not hold that against you. I only want you to be happy, and you can't if you keep thinking about me._

_I love you, Silverflower, _Blackmoon thought, swallowing a lump in his throat.

_And I love you, Blackmoon, _the voice whispered before fading away.

Moonshine was still looking at him wierdly. "Umm... are you alright?"

"Yes," Blackflame replied, a smile spreading across his face. He felt as if a huge weight had been lifted on his shoulders. "I'm more than alright."

"Soo... wanna race?"

Blackflame smirked. "To the river?" Moonshine's eyes lit up in excitement and she nodded enthusiastically.

"Eat my dust!" Blackflame bolted for the river.

Moonshine's outraged yowl of "HEY!" elicted a laugh from his mouth. A true laugh. Reeds whipped ay his face, but he ignored them. Blackflame glanced briefly behind him at Moonshine, who was quickly catching up. She soon pulled up next to him and she grinned at him. He grinned back and quickened his pace.

At that moment, racing through the reeds as fast as a WindClan cat, Blackflame let go of SIlverflower. No more grieving, no more tears. Only joy. With Moonshine.

Now that was not to say Blackflame would forget Silverflower though.

"Silverflower," he whispered. He could feel her presence next to him, racing alongside him on the opposite side that moonshine was on. "I wish you were here."

"I will always be here," he heard her melodious voice answer. "Always, in your heart."

**And that concludes another one-shot by xXSarcasticNinjaXx! Hopefully it was tragic and angsty enough. Please review! It means a lot to me.**


End file.
